


Do I Wanna Know If This Feelin Flows Both Ways

by Badass_iero



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badass_iero/pseuds/Badass_iero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton works at a diner and Michael is a major tease. This is pure flirtation jfc.</p><p>Okay just to be clear here I do not like 5 second of summer and I do not listen to their music, I wrote all the 5sos fanfic on this page for my girlfriend (who is now my ex) loved them and so I wrote these fr her and we broke up but these fic's are awesome so I'm not taking them down cause I worked hard on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Wanna Know If This Feelin Flows Both Ways

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing oneshot's sorry

"Da da da da da da da da da da da da da da... Some legends untold, some turn to dust or to gold, but you will remember me, remember me for centuries" I sing quietly as I clean the tables at the diner I work at. "Good song" I hear someone say and I turn around to find Michael Clifford, labeled as the schools bad boy and the most incredibly hot person I've ever seen leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen doors. "Uh... Yeah I like it a lot" I say and lean over, continuing wiping the tables. "Bye Ashton" he says and disappears behind the swinging kitchen doors. "Fuckin leather jacket freak" I mutter, more frustrated with myself that I've fallen for a loser with purple hair, leather jackets and fingerless gloves. After all the tables are cleaned I hang my apron on the hook in the kitchen and say goodnight to Mr. Clifford, the owner of the diner, and drive home.   
When I try and fall asleep I can't help but think about that fluffy purple hair that I'd love to run my fingers through and those damn pink lips I'd love to kiss.   
School isn't horrible for me, I have a few friends and it's not that hard for me so getting up isn't that big of a problem. After my shower that I may or may not of thought about a certain boy during I got dressed in a grey tank and black skinnies and lace up boots, grabbing my backpack and getting out the door and into my car without breakfast. The drive to school is around twenty minutes and when I get there Luke already has a hash brown for me. "Oh god this is why I need you" I say and shove the hash brown in my mouth. He rolls his eyes and adjusts the beanie on his head. "Oh lookie there's that little lady" I tease and point to Anna, Luke's mini crush. "Shut up" he mutters and the pink on his cheeks makes me laugh evilly. "Oh shit sorry" Luke says as he accidentally walks into Calum Hood, and suddenly I feel guilty because I haven't talked to him in awhile. Calum blushes hard and walks away fast and it confuses me and Luke both but he brushes it off. "Why don't you ask Anna out?" I ask genuinely. "Confused I guess, don't know if I like her er..." He says and I already know what he's saying. "You'll find out soon mate" I assure and tap his back. He parts off to his class and a few other people talk to me in the hall as I walk to my first class.   
Classes go by fast, I try as hard as I can to pay attention but as always those fucking pink lips dance through my head. "Hey um, Ash... Ashton?" I hear and spin around till I see who's talking to me. Calum Hood again has made an appearance and this time he's timid. "Yeah mate what's up?" I ask. "I...uh...is Luke... Available?" He breathes out, and I realise that's what he was blushing about earlier when Luke ran into him accidentally. "He's still single right now yeah but he's... Confused. Let me get back to you on it, but I've got an idea" I say. He gets a slightly sad but still gleeful look and nods and walks away.   
The next time I see Luke is at Lunch and I get right to it, wasting no time. "Luke, how does it sound if you go on like a trial date? I know this bloke who's nice and if everything works out you guys would be good together I think, I'm not exactly sure why I didn't think about this until now" I offer. He gets a skeptical look, still totally confused on the whole 'gay thing' if that's what you wanna call it, but I'm pretty sure he has almost zero interest in girls. "You know what? Fuck it, yeah, I'll go" he says and throws his hands in his air, and I've been his friend too long not to know he's trying to hide an excited smile right now. "Michael" he whispers and points at the lunchroom doors. I turn around and see Michael again in a leather jacket and it makes me roll my eyes but everyone knows they flatter him. His hair, now light pink like a cherry blossom, and it puzzles me how I saw him last night and he had purple hair. "I do not see the appeal, honestly... Maybe the eyebrow piercing, maybe the collar bones, maybe the legs, but why him?" Luke says and I shudder. We're gonna have to work on that. "Just stop talking" I say and he laughs but obliges. Michael skips most of the food, and I honestly don't blame him when he passes right over the nasty and cheap lunch pizza. With only cheese fries he leaves the lunchroom and I'll only see him again at the end of the day. "Jesus, Ashton, eat your fucking food" Luke says. "Sorry sorry" I say, and realise I haven't eaten anything yet.   
After lunch a few more classes go by, talking with a lot of different people but never Michael. At the end of school is when I see him again, in the parking lot getting into his car which is coincidentally always parked near mine. I slip my sunglasses on as I go outside and go to my car. "Headed to the diner?" Someone asks, and literally everyone today has been talking at me, but never to me. "Uh yeah" I say and turn around to see Michael. "Nice shirt" he says and nods at my Lone Star shirt. Of course that makes me blush and right before I get into my car I ask "really?" He laughs and shakes his head "no, I just wanted to see you blush" he says and hops in his car with a smirk. I can't help the smile that pulls on my lips as I start the ignition and the smile that lingers on my face almost all day.   
Again tonight as I clean the tables at the diner he comes up from behind me without a word. I don't noticed he's there till he compliments me on the song I'm humming again. "Adam's Song right?" He asks and it scares the absolute shit out of me because I thought I was alone. "Yep. Why do you keep coming here at night when I'm cleaning up?" I ask. He smirks, gets up and walks over to the kitchen doors, the same way he exited last night, and right before he goes out he says "fit blokes bending over and using arm muscles are two things I'd never miss" and I swear to god my mouth falls open. Fit? Bending over? Muscles? Fuck. I suddenly feel self conscious and try to wipe the rest of the tables without making any strange or remotely suggesting moves even though he's gone.   
I go home that night and all I can think about is Michael. Does he find me fit or was he teasing me? Is he turned on by my ass and arms? What the fuck? I am so confused. I try not to think about it as I lay in bed trying to fall asleep but eventually I doze off.   
I wake up a few minutes early and mess around on my mobile for a bit, listening as the house comes alive when everyone else wakes up. After I'm dressed and ready I go downstairs and grab a piece of toast quick and say goodbye to my family and head to school.  
"Oh, Calum!" I say and shout to Calum as I see him walking into the school. He turns around and smiles brightly when he sees me, now with a blonde streak in his hair and I swear everyone's hair is changing overnight. "Yeah, what's up?" He asks. "I talked to Luke, he agreed to go on a date with you, and I don't want it to seem like you're just someone he'll be experimenting on, I honestly think he's gay and I think you're a great guy so I understand if you don't wanna go because he's new to this whole thing but yeah" I say and hope that wasn't too sudden. "Okay, yeah I uh, I get it, I'll give it a shot" he says with a confident voice and I nod. "Alright! I'll have him text you then" I say and begin walking into the school. "Thanks Ash, and sorry for not talking to you more often, we were good for awhile but I don't know what happened, maybe we can start hanging out again?" He asks. I smile wide and nod and it makes me happy that he's not just talking to me because he wants to be with Luke. "I'd enjoy that Cal, sounds brilliant" I say as I walk to my first class.   
The euphoria of my talk with Calum and the idea of helping my best mate discover who he is in a sense leaves a smile on my face all day and my thoughts of mister long legs and coloured hair are down to a minimum.   
"So... Who's this bloke of yours that I'll be... Going out with?" Luke asks, and I can tell by the way he asks it's all still weird and new to him. "Great bloke, you know him sorta" I say and continue eating my lunch. "Fuck you! Ashton...who is it?" Luke says in joking tone. I laugh and say "Calum Hood" and the genuine smile on Luke's face tells me I've made the right decision. "Fuck. He's actually really hot. Bloody hell Ash you've got me all knotted up in confusion" he mutters and I can't help the devilish grin that pulls on my lips. Luke gets a blissful look on his face and closes his eyes and I take that as a point for me. "You... You're really into me being gay and all aren't you?" He asks. "Well you can be bisexual if you'd like, just, being open minded is my main deal and I feel like Calum is perfect for you, like I said before, honestly don't know why I didn't realise it before" I say and he nods. "I get it. You're a lot smarter than you look you know?" He says and it endears me. "Not to burst your bubble but is that Michael Clifford in a sleeveless top and really tight jeans?" He asks and I swear to god I haven't turned my head faster any point in my life. "Fuck" I mutter under my breath. No shiny black dead cow skin covering his shoulders today, just his pasty pale arms showing and legs and ass held in a pair of skinnies tighter than usual. "Today he's not actually half bad" Luke says and I turn and glare at him. He smirks and laughs and I whisper "mine" under my breath even though that's not even half true. "So... When is this date with Calum happening?" He asks me. "Oh well I'll give you his number and that's your job" I say and his jaw drops. "You want me to text him?" He says, putting emphasis on the word 'him.' I nod and say "Yep, you gotta start somewhere" and fish out my mobile from my pocket and search up Calum's number. I hand the mobile over to Luke and as he programmes Calum's number into his mobile I turn and try to scan the room again for Michael. The slight sadness that comes from not seeing him is really stupid because it's not like I was planning to talk to him today. Or any other day for that matter. Well, I mean eventually.  "Ashton" Luke says and snaps in my face. "Sorry what?" I ask and he rolls his eyes. "You didn't hear a word I said huh?" He asks and I give him a guilty look and shake my head 'no.' He sighs and says "whatever man" and starts getting up. "No sorry sorry I just spaced out for a minute what'd you say Lukey?" I say and get up to follow him. "I was just saying thank you for talking to Calum and all" he says and it makes me smile. "You're welcome. It's what best mates are for" I say and he rolls his eyes. "Are you implying I talk to that freak for you?" He asks. "No! I wasn't implying that at all!" I exclaim and practically chase him down the hall. "We I mean if you want me to I can, no big deal" he says and shrugs his shoulders. I smile but decline. "not yet, but maybe" I say and he nods. I wave him off to his next class and I go to my next class.   
Today those plump pink lips only smirked into my head through a few classes because the excitement of Luke going out with Calum is on my mind. I find Calum after my last class and he smiles and hugs me immediately. Not exactly what I was expecting but it works. "Thank you so much Ash" he says as he pulls out of the hug. "You're welcome mate, did he text you yet about setting a date up?" I ask. His smile widens and he leans in and says "he's been texting me all day" and it makes me smile so wide. My best friend is such a loser. "What are you two smiling about?" Luke asks as he comes near. "You" Calum and I say at the same time. That causes him to smile too and I cover my face because we probably look like three idiots standing here smiling. I applaud myself for having my hands over my face because Luke nudges me and says "there goes your daily distraction" and points to Michael walking to his car. He looks around, and it registers in my mind after he pulls away that he might have been looking for me. Fuck. "Daily distra... You like Michael?" Calum asks. I blush but nod and Luke mutters "like is an understatement." Calum laughs and says "well damn it you should ask him out or shit cause I hang with him sometimes and I'm almost 100 percent sure he fancies you" and I nod my head 'no' because I believe he is just teasing me because Michael is really just a smug jackass. "Enough about me. When are you two going on that date?" I ask. They both blush and I swear we aren't acting our ages with all this blushing and giggly shit. "Friday, after school" Luke says. "Good well I hope you enjoy, I've gotta get to the diner, see you guys tomorrow!" I say and leave them at the exit of the school as I go to my car.   
At the diner when I go to the back to get my stupid apron on I hear Mr. Clifford yelling. It's a rarity but it's probably a bus boy or dishwasher not doing their job properly again. I assume my job and try as best I can to stay on Mr. Clifford's good side.   
All day we are fairly busy, little kids coming in for milkshakes on their bikes, teens coming in to study in the family-like atmosphere and adults coming in for an early dinner and it all feels nice. When it's cleared out and I am almost done cleaning I keep an eye out to make sure Michael isn't going to pull another one of his smirks and snarky comments on me. He doesn't even come tonight and it slightly makes me glad but also disappoints me. I go home and everyone is already asleep so I strip and get into pyjamas and fall I to bed without another thought of missing someone I don't have a chance with.   
When I wake up feeling refreshed I hope today will be a good day. I have a feeling it will because it keeps getting better and better, starting off with a great mix on iTunes Radio, then to my breakfast; waffles with whip creme and a cherry, and I pray something good will happen today at school because my morning has been going good so far.   
"Lukey!" I shout when I see my best mate. "Perk-fucking-tastic mood I see" he states blankly. "Cheer up care bear" I say and nudge him. "I'm not a care bear" he says. "Yes you are, you're the one with the hearts on it's belly" I say and poke his belly and it makes him smile. "Well that only means you're the one with the sunshine on it's belly" he says and I can't help but laugh. Calum comes up and I kind of enjoy that he's been hanging out with us lately. "Whatcha laughing at?" He asks. "Well we we're just talking about how Luke is the care bear with the hearts on it's belly and I'm the one with the sunshine on it's belly... You'd be the one with the green clover on it's belly" I say. Calum laughs and smiles and he looks down at his feet and says through a smile "I've picked the right friends."   
We walk for a bit but Calum steps in front of me and says "oh yeah, last night me and Michael hung out, you'll be seeing a lot more of him because he got in big trouble with his dad so he's gotta work nights at the diner, he said he'll enjoy it though because of you" he says and I completely stop walking. "What" I say, dumbfounded. Calum starts to repeat himself but Luke interrupts and says "you don't have to say it again, that was his way of showing he's in shock, he heard what you said" and I can't help but smile because my best mate knows me so well. "Oh. Okay. Well yeah that's what he said" Calum says and I nod.   
The rest of the day that's all I can think about and it drives me nuts. Calum and Luke ditch me during lunch which is bogus but neither have an explanation as to why Calum has a fresh bright red love bite on his neck either and I already know I have formed the relationship that was destined from the beginning of time.   
"Fancy seeing you here, come here often?" Michael says to me as he ties his apron on. "I actually work here, so yes I'm here often, the real question is why are you here?" I ask. "Not gonna get into detail with that but let's just take the easy route and blame it on my grades" he says smugly and walks away, looking like an idiot because his apron is tied on sloppily but still manages to look hot in work attire with his hat is turned backwards on his head. All throughout the day I struggle because Michael does things on purpose to tease me like giving me wrong orders or bumping into me and making me almost lose my trays. The thing I dread the most and have the hardest time trying to prepare for is the cleaning up when it's just me and him and the real teasing starts.   
My judgment serves me correctly when at the end of the day as I predicted teasing of all kinda comes. As I wipe the tables Michael watches me with a smirk and I admit I play into it a bit for the fun of it by exaggerating the leaning over I have to do and flex purposely as I wipe. "No song tonight, Irwin?" He asks and I nod my head 'no.' He puts all the chairs upside down on the tables and I begin to mop, his gaze still fixed on me the entire time and the amount of teasing that I get to give payback to him for is almost enough to make me laugh evilly because I can see it's frustrating him. "Can you restock the straws at the bar and hit the lights?" I ask as I dump the mop water in the kitchen sink. He nods and after I hang my apron I walk really close to him on my way out and touch under his chin softly and say in a seductive voice "the straws are in the restock cabinet" and leave him flustered in the kitchen as I go outside and laugh till I can't breathe. I settle in as soon as I get home and decide that today was great and I feel a sense of power for getting back at Michael for all the times he's teased me.   
In the morning I wake again in a good mood and the temptation of walking to school crosses my mind but then I'd have to come back and get my car to drive to work so I skip and end up taking my car. At my first sight of Calum and Luke both their faces are pale and look like they're hiding the biggest secret, which later I discover they are. "What are you Two acting weird about?" I ask. They both glance at each other and Calum shakes his head, as if he just relived a horrible experience over again in his mind. "Tell me" I say and Luke sighs. "Okay so last night Calum was forever scarred for life, and I'll leave that part for him to explain" he says and I shudder. There's so many things that could go along with that sentence. "Last night I was feeling like i could pull a really good prank and I couldn't think of who to pull it on, long story short I ended up hiding in Michael's closet to scare him when he got back from work and I didn't have the balls to jump out before he started..." And then he pauses. "Before he started what Calum?" I ask and he shudders. "Doing stuff to himself, using your name..." And my jaw drops. "What?" I ask just a little too loudly. Everyone in the hall stares at me and Luke grabs both mine and Calum's wrist and leads us outside to talk without people listening. "He was jacking with your name, there's no other way I can explain it" Calum says and I swear to god I don't believe him. "You're lying" I say and he nods 'no.' I laugh in nervousness and say "so you just stayed in his closet and listened to him jerk off, supposedly with my name, and then what? Came out as soon as he was done and waltzed out of his room and acted like nothing happened?" I ask in a half sarcastic tone. "It was definitely your name first of all and no, I wouldn't ever let him know I was there, I waited till he fell asleep and went out his window, what did you want me to do burst out of his closet and say "no don't do that yet, let me leave first" like no I can't just do that" he finishes. It's so hard to believe and with Luke here it all seems like a huge prank. "You're lying. You're probably trying to prank me and you have no proof" and god damn it I spoke too soon because immediately a pair of earbuds gets shoved into my ears and a recording of none other than my name comes out of an almost breathless Michael. I yank earbuds out after only a few second and two questions cross my mind. The first is how would the minuscule teasing I did at the diner turn him on enough to go home and do that, and why in the fuck would Calum record it just to show me. "Dude he's in deep for you and I don't know what you did yesterday to him but that was the grossest thing I've ever had to do" Calum states and I cover my face with my hands. So now I have to ask him out because I know for a fact he fancies me. Fuck. "What if he just wants a sexual relationship, that's not what I want" I say. "Trust me, I knew Michael for awhile so I know that might be what he looks about but that's not what he's about. He... He's a fucking softie if you ask me" he says and I nod my head 'no.' He must be mistaken. The Michael Clifford I know doesn't date, let alone people like me. he doesn't do the whole commitment and relationship thing. "What the fuck, this boy is ruining my life" I say in frustration. "Whatever, we've got classes to get to. Fix this fuckery with Michael and don't ever tell him I know about anything because he might be a softie but I wouldn't put it past him to kill someone who knows his secrets, he's got a bad guy reputation to keep up that can't be weakened" Calum says and disappears back into the school. I try not to but that recording floods my ears again and I really just can't wrap my head around it.   
Obviously it distracts me, numerous questions running through my head and by lunch I'm exhausted from thinking. "You look like shit" Luke says as I sit down. "Love you too" I mutter and put my head in my hands. "Sorry" he says and sighs. "I'm just confused and baffled. I'm going to talk to him tonight at the diner and everything but I'm just tired from all the thinking I've been doing, what could go wrong, the scenarios and shit, I don't know how to do all this stuff" I say. Calum frantically digs around in his backpack and pulls out a redbull. "Just... Here drink a redbull and it'll get you through the rest of the day and maybe you'll have yourself gathered so you can talk to him upstraight tonight" he says and I thank him before drinking half of the pure caffeine drink in one chug.   
I get to my car and get to work early to prepare myself for the hopefully not awkward situation that I'm about to face. Mr. Clifford comes up from behind me and scares the shit out of me when he starts talking. "My son, Michael, he's been doing some bad shit lately and I figured having him working here might get him refocused. If he's interfering with your work please don't hesitate to let me know because I know he's good at that" he says. I almost speak, almost tell him that he's definitely interfering but I do hesitate, we'll see what happens tonight.   
Michael gets here shortly after my talk with his dad and has no problem letting me know he's here by pinching my ass as he walks by. So that's how this is going to be then.   
All day I think about what I'm going to say to him and I'm particularly proud when I finally know what I'll say. The rest of the day we still screw around with each other, my hands caressing his hips quickly when he walks by or his leg being shoved between mine as I'm walking past. I admire the playful teasing and look forward to it more often after tonight if our talk goes alright.   
"Listen. I've been thinking a lot..." I say as I lock the door behind the last costumer. "That's dangerous" Michael mutters and I totally agree. "I believe we both get along well..." I say and Michael scoffs. "Why do you believe that?" He asks. I walk over to him and say "this" and touch his hips. "This" and run my finger under his chin. "This" and stick my leg in between his like he did to me. "And this" I say and pull his face in for a kiss. "Okay, so what if we both get along?" He asks, the signature Michael Clifford smirk on his face. "I want to be with you Michael, is it that hard?" I ask. The smirk turns into a smile and he totally softens and I take that as a good sign. "Really?" He asks. "Yeah" I say quietly and nod. "Okay" he says. "Can you kiss me again?" He asks innocently. I laugh and say "yes Michael before pulling on his jaw for another kiss. His hands travel during our kiss and he slowly grinds on my leg and I totally forget everything for a second. "Michael as much as I enjoy kissing you we're going to have to finish cleaning this place up, I really don't need to lose my job because of you" I say. He nods and I slide away from him and go back to mopping. He cleans off the tables, this time happily humming Love Gun by KISS.   
Quick kisses go by as I pass him and there's a smile on his face the whole time we work. When the place is spotless and all the items are restocked and our aprons are up I go to leave but Michael flicks the lights off and pulls me into the back and pushes me up against a wall hard and kisses me. This time his thigh is shoved between my legs and I waste no time slowly grinding on his leg. Small moans escape his lips and with my hands not doing anything they move from his hips to his hair and the softness surprises me considering how it's a different colour every few weeks and how unhealthy that is. "Lovely place and all but do you want to come to my house instead" I offer and he laughs against my skin. "Jesus, please let's go" he says. I push off the wall and grab his wrist and pull him to my car. He leaves his car in the back lot because it's his dads place anyways. The ride to my house is the most dangerous thing I've ever done because Michael clearly doesn't know how to refrain  his touches whilst someone is driving. "Bloody fucking hell I'm going to have to walk past my family I can't be looking like this" I say and run a hand through my disheveled hair and flatten my bunched up shirt. Michael bites his lip and gives me this look and I swear I've waited so long for that. "Is your window accessible from the ground?" He asks. I laugh harder than I should and he jokingly nudges me. "Yes. Just wait outside that side window with the tree and I'll be there in a sec" I say and get out of my car. I walk up the front steps and organise myself enough to not look sketchy and go inside. My mum is the only one awake, and I quickly kiss her cheek and run up the stairs and lock my door behind me and go straight to my window. I smile at how cute Michael looks just standing there and when i crack the window he flinches but starts to climb the convenient tree that my parents really should have thought about before placing me in this room. He climbs it and at first it surprises me but then again he probably has a lot of experience. As soon as he gets in my room quiet kisses are shared and I try as hard as I can not to be loud, but internally I'm loosing it because it's Michael fucking Clifford.   
 (Guys I can't write smut. I'll leave this small part to your imagination and I mean if one of my readers is a decent Mashton smut writer I'd put it in here)   
"You're a whole lot... Less innocent than I thought" Michael says in my neck as we lay on my bed. "I'll take that as a compliment" I say and he laughs. "It's hot in here why the fuck don't you have a ceiling fan or any shit to make it cool?" He asks and huffs out a sigh. "Sorry" I say, but then get an idea. "Come with me" I say and whip off my duvet and get off my bed to pull on a pair of shorts that are lying on my floor. I grab his wrist to pull him up and he puts my gym shorts on and I am glad that he's comfortable enough around me to not have to wear tight long pants all the time. I open my window again and still grasp his wrist as we duck out and go to the roof of the garage. "Much cooler out here, don't know why we didn't just fuck out here" he says and it makes me laugh. "You're horrible sometimes" I say and playfully push his bare shoulder.    
I wrap my arm around his shoulder and his head rests into my chest and nothing else in the world matters. I turn his chin one more time and the way the moon shines off his eyes and the stars in the background I couldn't think of a better moment to kiss him.   
(Or push him off the garage roof that works too) 


End file.
